


Divine attraction

by Kxng



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Demigods, Fluff, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxng/pseuds/Kxng
Summary: The son of Eros and the son of Ares both fall in love with the son of Apollo.or Jaebum and Jackson are both infatuated with everything that is Choi Youngjae.





	Divine attraction

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I have other fics to finish but I love Got7 and I've been wanting to write a mythology fic for a while now so two birds one stone.  
> I have no idea if 2Jae of Jackjae will be endgame that will probably depend on what you guys want!  
> Anyways I'm not sure if I will continue this so let me know if you'd like me to continue this!  
> This is an introductory chapter to see if people are interested!  
> I'll try my best to write chapter two as quickly as possible too!

Every demigod finds out about their true heritage sooner or later, many parents tried but inevitably their abilities are starting to develop and are getting hard to ignore and sooner or later their father or mother will tell them.  
  
Jackson is one of the rare few demigods who has known his true heritage since a very young age, Jackson was stronger than most kids his age, he took multiple martial arts classes and fencing classes. He was a very fierce and serious competitor but to the surprise of many he respected the rules and didn’t do more harm than necessary.   
It was very evident that Jackson was a son of Ares, god of war and epitome of warfare.  
  
Jaebum, on the other hand, didn’t know until he was seventeen,  
Jaebum was someone who oozed charisma and bluntly said sexiness. A smooth talker with a good eye for love and attraction. Jaebum could always confidently tell someone who liked them, he’d never once been wrong. But around the time he was sixteen, almost seventeen, is when people started noticing Jaebum more instead of his love predictions. Pierced ears, neatly styled hair, good sense of fashion and a good body, boys and girls alike started swarming Jaebum every day of the week.  
When Jaebum turned seventeen he found out he was the son of Eros, god of love and sexual attraction.  
  
Choi Youngjae’s heritage wasn’t that obvious as the previous two,  
Youngjae had a nice voice, a good sense for music and enjoyed playing many instruments. Nothing a normal teenager couldn’t have interest in. The only thing that was maybe a little odd was the fact that Youngjae never got sick and whenever he had wounds they would heal incredibly fast, one time he broke his wrist but it was completely fine after two days.  
Youngjae was ten when he first asked his mother about his father,

 

“Mom,” Youngjae asked as he put down his crayon for the time being looking at his mother who was behind the stove making dinner.  
“Yes sweetie?” she said, cutting some vegetables for dinner.  
“Where’s dad?” He asked,  Youngjae didn’t notice back in the day but his mother very abruptly and harshly cut the next piece of the vegetable. “What do you mean sweetie?” she asked, voice a little nervous.  
“Well, all the other kids at school have moms and dads, I only have a mom. Where’s my dad?”  
There was a slight pause, his mother stopped cutting the vegetables and put them on a plate with the rice, “Your dad is very busy, too busy to be with us” she said, “He has a very important job” she placed Youngjae’s plate in front of him after putting his drawing and his crayons, “Now, if you eat all your vegetables you’ll get a desert” His mother smiled at him.

That was the end of that discussion.

 

Youngjae didn’t bother after that, his mother did a fine job raising him on her own.  
But of course he kept being curious, he tried to look for anything related to his father, photos, jewelry maybe even some love letters but there was nothing there, like his father never even existed. Well, his mother probably had a reason to erase him out of their lives.

 

It’s not like he really missed his father in his life, he didn’t do any sports his father could be proud of, he wasn’t some jock who was popular at school. Instead he was a nobody, someone who was either ignored or was being spat on for being a nerd, for trying his best in school. Thick rimmed glasses certainly didn’t help his image, he usually wore lenses but when he did wear his glasses is when people noticed him. Youngjae was a musical theatre kind of person, he loved singing and he loved playing instruments, he was especially good at playing the piano, lyre and the harp.  
Youngjae sat alone at lunch and sat alone in the bus if he decided to take the bus instead of the twenty-minute long walk.

If anything Youngjae would probably be an embarrassment and disappointment to his father.

But when he was eighteen his mother sat him down,  
“Youngjae, it’s time we spoke about your father,” she said, rubbing her temple, a habit she had when she was stressed or worried.  
“Mom, we don’t have to talk about him,” Youngjae said, repressing the tiny flame inside of him that desperately wanted to know, for the sake of his mother.  
“No, Youngjae.” She said, “It’s about time I told you the truth..”

 

And this is where the truth brought Choi Youngjae, a school for demigods.  
All kinds of smart, intelligent, strong, gorgeous and amazing people, yet another place where Youngjae could be made fun of, where he could be an outcast.  
  
He was led to his room, he was told he would share his room with one of Aphrodite’s sons which sounded downright terrifying. Goddess of love, fertility, and beauty, her son was probably downright gorgeous but hopefully kind.

Youngjae took a deep breath before knocking on the door that led to his room when it opened Youngjae was met with a taller beautiful man. Youngjae almost choked on his own spit,

Never mind almost he actually did making the stranger concerned, “Are you okay?” he asked worried as he reached out to touch Youngjae’s back.  
“I’m fine” Youngjae sputtered out, “I am Youngjae, y-your new roommate” he said.  
The boy visibly relaxed, “Ah yes, the son of Apollo right? I’m Mark,” he said shaking Youngjae’s hand,  
It was still weird to hear that, _Son of Apollo_.  


“A-ah, yes. That’d be me” Youngjae said.  
“Please come in, it’s now your room as well” Mark smiled as he stepped aside to let Youngjae and his luggage in, “If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?” Mark asked,  
“I just turned eighteen,” Youngjae said silently, still a little flustered and shy about the entire situation.  
“I’m sure it’s a lot to take in but, it’s really just a normal school with more history, physical education and music,” Mark said,  
“I hate school either way,” Youngjae said, not intended for Mark to hear but he did anyways.  
“Why?” He asked,  
Youngjae looked at him, “I’m the obvious weird kid” he said as-a-matter-of-factly, “I’m the typical try-hard nerd, no friends always alone, you know?”  
  
Mark laughed, “There’s no weird kids here, we’re all weird kids! There’s the typical asshole every now and then but still, we’re basically a big weird family. Don’t worry I’ll make sure you’re never alone. I’ll introduce you to my group of friends” Mark said standing up, “Right now!”

“What do you mean right no-” Youngjae was cut off as Mark pulled him with him, his hand firmly around his wrist.  
“We barely know each other and you’re trying to introduce me to your friends already?” Youngjae said he was very nervous about meeting new people, meeting Mark was nerve wrecking enough and now he was supposed to meet an entire group of people.  
“It’s never too early to make friends Youngjae, I mean we’re practically best friends already,” Mark said enthusiastically. “You’re truly a son of Aphrodite,” Youngjae said, hinting at Mark’s obvious love for someone he just met a few minutes ago.  
“Thank you” Mark smiled before stopping in front of a door, he politely knocked once as he called out: “Jinyoungie, I brought someone for you to meet!”

 

The door opened at Youngjae was met with, another beautiful man, presumably Jinyoung.  
“And who may this ‘someone’ be” he spoke up eyeing Youngjae,  
“this is my new roommate! Choi Youngjae, son of Apollo” Mark introduced Youngjae to Jinyoung.  
“And exactly how long have you known him?” Jinyoung asked,  
“Probably about ten minutes?” Mark said, Jinyoung sighed and turned to Youngjae,

“I’m sorry, knowing Mark he probably dragged you down here against your will thinking you were the best of friends, it’s nice meeting you anyways I’m Jinyoung, son of Athena. If you don’t want to be here you can leave, Mark can be a little too lovingly and exciting about it. Once you really get to know him he’s a pretty calm and nice guy. Sometimes his nerves can make him a little try-hard” Jinyoung said looking at Mark, “It’s fine” Youngjae said, “I need to know a few people so I can have some friends, I mean if you guys are okay with that” He nervously stuttered.  
  
“Come in, the others are there as well.” Jinyoung took Youngjae’s hand from Mark and they walked into the apartment,

 

“Everyone, this is Youngjae, Apollo’s son,” Jinyoung said introducing him to the people sitting inside,  
Youngjae nervously looked to the ground as Jinyoung started to introduce the others, “Youngjae, this is Yugyeom” He said pointing at the taller boy, “And that’s Kunpimook” he pointed to the boy seated directly next to Yugyeom, “They’re both sons of Hermes and they’re the youngest of our group”  


  
Hermes, God of trade, messenger to the gods but considered a trickster due to cunning and clever personality.

 

The boys politely greeted Youngjae with a smile as Jinyoung continued, “That there, is Jackson. Son of Ares” Jinyoung said pointing at the more muscular and well-built male.  
“And there we have Jaebum, Son of Eros” Jinyoung pointed at the male next to Jackson.  
  
Youngjae’s cheeks burned up after looking at Jaebum, who wouldn’t? Jaebum radiated sexuality and charisma and his looks were definitely no joke, Youngjae blamed it on the fact he was a son of Eros.  
  
Jaebum smiled at Youngjae upon noticing the slight blush, Jackson, however, looked as if he was going to squeeze Youngjae’s head off with his bare hands, he didn’t know if Jackson hated him already or if it was some angry resting face. He sure hoped it was the last.

 

“And I’m Jinyoung, son of Athena,” Jinyoung said introducing himself,  
  
Athena, Goddess of war.

 

“Nice to meet you” Youngjae managed to say after the introduction round,  
“I hope you don’t mind the intrusion”  
  
“Knowing Mark you were probably dragged here against your will,” Yugyeom said smiling, “You’re more than welcome here!” he said as he went to hug Youngjae, who tensed at first but relaxed in the hug.  
  
He could probably get used to having some friends,


End file.
